Baby, keep it down
by BTRlover17
Summary: James takes Kendall clubbing


**Baby, keep it down**

**Summary: ****James takes Kendall clubbing **

**Pairing: ****James and Kendall **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even though I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to nevershoutneezy, who left me a lovely review for Tease me as well as being an amazing writer. :D**

It was a Friday night and Mama Knight was out of town, so James decided to take Kendall to a club not bothering to invite Logan or Carlos as he knew the smart boy would say no and the Latino wouldn't go anywhere without Logan. James didn't complain, it meant he got Kendall all to himself and the pretty boy intended on taking advantage of the situation. He and Kendall hadn't messed around in a week and the pretty boy was really horny. That morning he had woke up with cum stained boxers yet again after a dreaming about Kendall sliding under his covers and blowing him.

Dressed in his tightest jeans and his lucky white V-neck, James hoped this and the mass of writhing bodies he knew would be on the dance floor would manage to get Kendall thinking along the same lines as him. Combing his hair to perfection, James headed into the living room stopping dead when he spotted Kendall. The blonde was dressed in the same clothes he wore when he went against Wayne Wayne in the bad boy off. A shudder ran down James spine like it did the first time he saw Kendall dressed like this. "You ready to go?" the pretty boy asked his eyes raking over the skin tight jeans Kendall was wearing. The pretty boy began to wonder if the blonde was wearing any underwear under them when he heard felt a hand on his shoulder. Snapping out of his daydream, James noticed Kendall smirking at him. "Let's go." The blonde said walking towards the door, his dangerously low jeans resting on his slender hips.

Walking slightly behind the blonde, James admired Kendall's ass in his tight jeans. The tight black material hugged the curve of the blondes' ass, James' mind mentally stripping the material off to reveal the blondes' cheeks just begging to be spread, and tight hole just waiting to be thrust into. Feeling his cock twitch, James hurried to catch up with the blonde. A smile tugged at the pretty boys' lips as he felt Kendall lace their fingers together. The pair walked in comfortable silence towards the car, unlacing their fingers when necessary.

The drive to the club was silent, Kendall wondering where James was taking him and James planning the rest of the evening. A small smile tugged at the blondes' lips when they pulled up outside the club, loud bass music thumping through the walls. Of course James would bring him here; this was the place they came the night they took each other's virginities. Memories of that night flashed through the blondes' mind, the grinding, the making out and then James fucking him so hard he could hardly walk the next morning. Noticing that James had climbed out of the car, the blonde shook his head of the memories and joined his boyfriend on the pavement, automatically wrapping his arm around the taller boys' waist when he spotted a group of girls staring at James.

James smirked as they walked into the club, just as he had expected the dance floor was packed with a mass of bodies, grinding against each other not caring if they knew the person or not. Turning towards Kendall, the pretty boy nodded towards the dance floor. Kendall chuckled as he leaned forward to whisper in James' ear. "You wouldn't want to tire me out too soon would you?" He asked pulling back and raising an eyebrow. The pretty boy could do nothing but open and close his mouth unable to form words. Was Kendall suggesting what he thinks he was suggesting. Smiling at his boyfriend, James led them over to a secluded table wrapping his arm around Kendall's waist as the pair watched the bodies on the dance floor.

Rubbing Kendall's side with the hand wrapped around his waist, James brought his spare hand up to run along Kendall's leg, feeling the muscle tense under his fingertips. The blonde let out a shaky breath as he felt the pretty boys' fingers run higher up his leg, dangerously close to his cock. Lacing his fingers with James', Kendall stood up pulling the pretty boy with him. "Let's dance." Kendall smirked leading the way to the dance floor. Pressing through the throng of people, the pretty boys' mouth fell open as he watched Kendall grind on people as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor.

When they reached the middle, the blonde let go of James' hand and turned to face him. Swinging his hips in time to the music, Kendall began to run his hands over his body, eyes raking hungrily over James' body, stopping when they reached the zipper of James' tight jeans. The pretty boy shifted slightly as he felt his cock harden and press uncomfortably against the denim.

James watched as a pair of tanned arms wrapped against Kendall's chest pulling him closer to the tall blonde man that had appeared behind him. Watching as the stranger gripped Kendall's hips and began to grind into the blondes' ass; the pretty boy felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach. Reaching forward, James placed his hands on Kendall's waist and pulled him forward out of the strangers' grasp. Pressing their bodies together, the pretty boy began to suck on Kendall's neck, glaring over the blondes' shoulder at the stranger signalling that Kendall was his. The blonde man raised his hands in defense before turning and grinding against another body.

Pulling back from Kendall's neck with a wet pop, James ran his tongue over the purplish mark he made loving the way Kendall shuddered underneath him. James placed a quick kiss against Kendall's lips which immediately deepened when he felt the blonde lick at his bottom lip. Turning the blonde around, James gripped his hips, pressing his chest against Kendall's back and began to circle his hips making sure to brush his crotch against the blondes' ass. Feeling James' erection pressing lightly against his ass, Kendall began to grind back harder, feeling his own length harden in the tight jeans.

James leant forward and began to suck on Kendall's ear lobe as he began to grind harder and faster into the blonde in front of him. Hearing a moan leave Kendall's mouth, the pretty boy leant forward and whispered huskily in Kendall's ear, "You wanna get out of here?" The blonde turned around automatically sealing his lips against James as their hips moved together as one. "Yeah," Kendall panted once the kiss broke. Grasping the blondes' hand, James hurriedly made his way to the exit.

As soon as they had walked out the door, Kendall pinned James against the wall, sealing their lips together. The blonde used his knee to spread James' legs before jutting his hips forward, hissing as their clothed erections brushed against each other. "K...K...Kendall, we can't not here." James said once the kiss broke. "Take me home then." Kendall replied pulling the pretty boy towards the car.

Sliding into the driver's seat, James took a deep breath to steady his hands before he slid the key into the ignition. The pretty boy leaned a placed a chaste kiss on Kendall's lips, pulling away before it could go any further and pulled out into the traffic.

James kept one hand on the steering wheel as he palmed Kendall through his tight jeans. The blonde moaned and thrust his hips up attempting to gain more friction. Looking over at the horny boy, James said "You'd love for me to pull over and fuck you right now, thrusting in to you from behind watching as my long hard cock disappears into your tight ass, knowing that someone could catch us at any moment." Kendall moaned and thrust his hips up again as James' words went straight to his cock.

Pushing the pretty boys' hand away so it didn't end before it even began, Kendall smirked as he placed a hand over the bulge in James' jeans. Pressing his palm down the blonde chuckled as James thrust his hips up, a small moan leaving his mouth. Concentrating more on Kendall's actions than the road, James swerved when he felt the blondes' spare hand begin to twist and tweak his nipple. Getting the car under control again, the taller boy pulled over.

James shifted slightly in his seat managing to dislodge Kendall's wandering hands. Leaning forward slightly the pretty boy licked a line along the blondes' jaw as his hands went to work on Kendall's belt. Once he had pulled the material free from Kendall's jeans, James pulled away from the blonde. Gripping both of Kendall's wrists in one of his hands, James began to wrap the blondes' belt around them, securing it tightly in a knot. "Now you're going to beg like the dirty slut you are to touch me but you can't." James said pressing his palm against Kendall's erection.

Smiling to himself, James removed his hand from the boys' crotch, the needy whine that left Kendall's mouth heading straight to his suffocating dick. Pulling back into the traffic the pretty boy drove as fast as legally possible back to the Palmwoods. He let out the breath he had been holding the whole journey when he pulled into the Palmwoods car park. Killing the ignition, James climbed out of the car, practically running around to open the door for Kendall. The blonde raised his wrists, hoping the pretty boy would untie them but he didn't. Smirking down at the blonde, James grabbed Kendall's wrists and yanked him out of the car into a fierce kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance, the blonde winning until James slammed his body back into the car. Invading the blondes' mouth with his tongue, the pretty boy made quick work of mapping out Kendall's sensitive spots, while his knee pressed against the blondes' erection.

Pulling himself away from the blonde, James grabbed Kendall's restrained wrists and dragged him into the lobby ignoring the weird look Bitters gave him. Repeatedly stabbing the elevator button, James ran a finger along Kendall's bottom lip, moaning as the blonde sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit. The pretty boy pulled his finger out of the blondes' mouth when the elevator arrived pushing the blonde in before him. Hitting the button for the second floor, James ran his eyes over Kendall.

The blondes' hair was dishevelled, strands sticking slightly to his forehead, wide green eyes raked over the pretty boys' body lust and love evident in the darkened orbs. His chest heaved as he sucked in deep breaths attempting to calm himself, and the best bit was the large bulge threatening to rip his tight jeans. The pretty boy sucked in a breath as his cock pressed against his jeans, he didn't think he could wait any longer to fuck the blonde boy in front of him. Luckily for the pretty boy the elevator dinged signalling their arrival. Once the elevator doors opened, James grabbed Kendall's wrists and pulled him along until they reached 2J.

"You got keys?" James asked turning towards Kendall. "Yeah, in my pocket." The blonde replied thrusting his hips forward slightly. The pretty boy smirked as he reached into Kendall's pocket, slowly retrieving the keys, making sure that his hand brushed against Kendall's erection. The blonde moaned and thrust his hips forward, groaning when James removed his hand from his pocket. Fumbling slightly with the keys, James let out the breath he had been holding as the lock slid back and the door swung open. Grabbing Kendall's wrists, the pretty boy yanked Kendall forward kicking the door shut behind them.

Pulling the blonde towards him, James began to unbutton Kendall's shirt. Fumbling with the top buttons of Kendall's shirt, James let out an annoyed breath before gripping the edges and ripping the material apart, buttons clattering against the ground. Kendall pulled away with a look of horror on his face. "James this was my favourite shirt." The blonde said tugging at the sides of his ruined shirt. "Shut up." James growled as he gripped the back of the blondes' neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Pressing the blonde up against the front door, James pinned Kendall's wrists against the wood, expertly undoing the blondes' belt. Dropping the item to the floor, James pressed a knee against Kendall's erection as he ran his hands down the blondes' chest pushing the ripped material down Kendall's shoulders and arms, the material pooling around their feet.

The blonde thrust his hips forward, grinding against James' knee, moaning louder and louder with each thrust. James pulled away, "Baby, keep it down, we don't want anyone waking up and catching us." James whispered against Kendall's lips, his hands massaging the blondes' sides. Realising his hands were free, Kendall pushed James off of him and towards the dining table. Pressing his hips against the pretty boys', Kendall gripped the hem of James' lucky white V-neck and ripped it over his head, messing up his perfect hair slightly. The taller boy pulled back to look at Kendall in horror, the blonde smirking back before grinding his hips against the pretty boys'. James threw his head back and let out a guttural moan. Using his extra strength to push Kendall off of him, James wrapped a finger through one of Kendall's belt loops and pulled him towards the bedroom, the pair shared.

James pushed Kendall against Carlos and Logan's door, swallowing the blondes' moan with his lips. Kendall pressed a hand against his mouth to stifle his moans as James kissed his way down his body stopping when he reached the waistband of the blondes' jeans. Running his finger along the waistband, James popped the button of the blondes' jeans and pulled down the zipper, making sure to brush his thumb against Kendall's erection. Gripping the waistband of the blondes' jeans, James pulled them down allowing the material to pool around Kendall's ankles. James' mouth hung open slightly as he realised that Kendall wasn't wearing underwear. Running a finger over Kendall's aching shaft, James leant forward and licked a line along the underside of his lovers' cock, smirking when the blonde thrust his hips forward.

The pretty boy wasted no time in sucking Kendall's tip into his mouth, humming around the hard flesh sending vibrations all the way up Kendall's length. James pulled back and ran his tongue over the head, moaning quietly as the blondes' pre cum burst across his taste buds. Relaxing his throat, James leant forward again taking all of Kendall's cock into his mouth. Swallowing around the length, James moaned as he felt the hot flesh twitch inside his mouth. Kendall tangled his fingers through James' hair tugging every few moments causing the taller boy to moan around his cock.

A gasp left Kendall's mouth as he felt a slick finger trace his entrance before gently pushing in. Pushing his hips down, Kendall let out a muffled moan as he felt James add another finger. The pretty boy kept sucking on his cock and his pumped and scissored his fingers inside the blonde boy. Not wanting it to end before it even began; Kendall pulled the pretty boy off of his cock, moaning at the popping noise James' lips made.

"What do you want Kendall?" James asked his fingers still pumping in and out of the blondes' entrance. "I...I...I need you inside me." Kendall moaned thrusting his hips down against James' fingers. "I am inside you baby, or did you mean you wanted my long hard cock stretching your tight hole as I fill you to the brim." James asked looking up at Kendall from under his bangs. "You know what I want." Kendall gritted out, his shaft aching for a release. "No I don't, your gonna have to tell me." James sing songed removing his fingers from Kendall's entrance much to the disappointment of the blonde. "I want your long hard cock thrusting into my tight ass." Kendall gasped out as he felt James' fingers run lightly over his entrance. "Much better." James replied pulling the blonde along to their room.

As soon as James had pulled Kendall into their bedroom, he turned and pinned the blonde against the door, pressing their hips together. Kendall let out low moan as the material of James' jeans rubbed against his throbbing member. Running his hands down James' chiselled chest and abs, loving the feeling of the muscles tensing under his fingertips, the blonde brought his hands to the button of James' jeans. Popping the button, the blonde gripped the waistband pulling it down as quickly as possible not caring about the zipper. Kendall smirked when he saw James was going commando. "You planned this didn't you?" Kendall asked the pretty boy. James smiled at his boyfriend pushing his jeans to the floor.

James kicked his jeans to the side, pressing himself flush against Kendall, moaning as their erections rubbed together, pre cum mixing as one. Placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder the pretty boy guided the blonde to his knees. "Suck me." The taller boy ordered thrusting forward slightly, his cock brushing against Kendall's lips. Parting his lips slightly, the blonde leant forward and sucked harshly on James head. "Fuck, Kendall." James moaned bracing his hands against the door. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, Kendall began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder and faster.

James tangled a hand in Kendall's hair pulling the boy off. "Back to me, ass out." He ordered, standing back slightly allowing Kendall to get into position. Stepping forward again, James ran his hands down the blondes' back loving how Kendall shivered beneath his touch. "Ngh, James fuck me please." Kendall begged pressing his hips backwards as he felt James' hands squeeze his cheeks.

Without saying a word, the taller boy spread Kendall's cheeks and thrust in, throwing his hand over the blondes' mouth to muffle his screams. Allowing Kendall to adjust to the intrusion, James began to experimentally roll his hips forward, moaning as Kendall's inner walls clenched around his aching member. "Faster," Kendall moaned thrusting his hips backwards, taking even more of James in.

Pulling back until only his head remained inside the blonde, James thrust forward hard, moaning as he felt Kendall's hole stretching around his cock. It was obvious that Kendall like this as his head had fallen forward to rest against the door, palms flat against the wood to brace himself. Running his hands over Kendall's arms, James pinned the blondes' hands against the door as he continued to ram hard and fast into his lover.

Kendall arched his back as he felt James pound into his hole, his own cock rubbing against the wood of the door creating a delicious friction. "J...J...James, harder." Kendall moaned pressing himself back against James. Angling his hips slightly the pretty boy thrust in, hitting the blondes' prostate dead on. "JAMES!" Kendall shouted, feeling his orgasm nearing.

It was obvious the pretty boy was nearing his release as well as he leant forward and whispering huskily into Kendall's ear, "Tell me how much you love my long hard cock pounding you into next week." James began to thrust harder as he waited for Kendall to repeat his words. "I...I...I, I love you long hard pounding me into next week." Kendall shouted as he came, covering the door with his seed.

Hearing Kendall say those words and his inner walls clenching around James throbbing, needy cock was too much for the taller boy. Thrusting in one final time, James shouted Kendall's name as he came, his hot seed spilling into the blondes' willing entrance. As the last of his cum spilled into his lover, James felt his limbs give out on him, collapsing against Kendall, the sounds of their breathing filling the otherwise silent room.

Regaining his breath, James pulled out watching as some of his excess cum slid out of Kendall's gaping hole. Wrapping an arm around Kendall's waist, the pretty boy steered them over to his bed. Pulling the covers back, James climbed in pulling his Kendall against his chest. Thinking his lover had fallen asleep, James was just about to close his eyes when he heard the blondes' voice say, "We should go to that club more often."

**Author's note: Well, there you go. I should be ashamed of myself for writing something this filthy but I'm not, in fact I'm quite proud. Hope you enjoy it. :D**


End file.
